Connector pairs of this kind are used in a multitude of embodiments, for domestic use and for professional applications. A problem with these connector pairs is that they often easily unplug when a pulling force is exerted to the two cable ends. For professional use, embodiments exist which are provided with more or less sophisticated locking means, but they request additional acts when a connector pair is to be engaged or disengaged. For domestic use, these embodiments are generally too expensive.